A Devil's Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Koakuma is in love with Patchouli. But does Patchouli love her back? And what's worse is that an accidental summoning releases another devil from Makai who has the same desires. What can Koakuma do to earn Patchouli's love? Based on Major Mario's "Tomb of Malus".
1. Loyalty and Love

**A Devil's Love**

**Pairing: Patchouli x Koakuma**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is Yuri and this is my first Touhou fanfic. The story is based on Major Mario's "Tome of Malus", which I loved very much. Also, I love the Touhou doujins featuring Patchy and Koa, expecially from Millet Soup. That is my most favorite doujin authors! So, in case some of you want to picture the characters, I'd say go for Millet Soup's. Koakuma's design is super cute, even her personality! We even get to see Patchouli's smile from time to time. So, I might go for those personalities. In the meantime, enjoy the story! ;)**

"Koakuma," Pachouli says while turning a page from her book.

"Yes, Lady Patchouli?" a red-haired little devil comes running up to her mistress.

"Can you put this away for me please?" Patchouli hands Koakuma a spell book that is dark brown colored.

"Oh, okay. Was that one not working for you, Lady Patchouli?"

"No. That spell wouldn't have worked anyway."

"As you wish."

"Oh, and while you're at it, could you please make some tea?"

"Okay. I'll get to that right away."

The purple haired magician turns back to her paper as she says, "Thank you."

Koakuma walks over to one of the many shelves to the right of the library and inserts the book into its proper place. Since she's been here for a long time, Koakuma almost knows her way around this place. Once she gives a nod of satisfaction, she goes over to the table to pour some hot tea for her mistress. As she is preparing the tea, she thinks back on the day she was summoned from her original home: Makai. It's been so long since she had been Patchouli's assistant and she had even been given a name. She can actually remember the time that she was summoned here for the first time.

****Flashback****

_Patchouli held the book in her hand while she placed the paper on the floor, marked with a red star on it. She had worked long and hard on this summoning spell and hoped that it would work. Her best friend, Remillia Scarlet, the owner of this mansion, doubted that it would work because the success rate is very low, even summoning demons from another world. But Patchouli never gave up and now she was putting it to the test to prove the vampire wrong._

_Raising her hand, she says these words:_

_"Demons from another world, I summon thee_

_From this spell I cast, I shall set you free"_

_With the wave of her hand, the paper, followed by the star, started to glow faint red. Then, it glowed brighter and brighter until it's blinding to anyone's eyes. Patchouli squinted to notice a small shadow coming out of the glowing star, slowly taking form. It sprouted out bat-like wings from the back and small ones for the head, followed by long flowing red hair. Once the glowing stops, the figure can finally be seen clearly. Other than wearing a black dress with white sleeves, this girl looks very young and cute at the same time. Patchouli's mouth slowly curved into a smile, seeing that she finally did it. The little demon opened her eyes, revealing to be the same color as her hair and looked up at the purple haired magician._

_"Hello," she said. Her voice is quiet, but gentle. "Where am I, Mistress?"_

_"You're at the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Patchouli replied. "This is the library. And I'm the one who summoned you. My name is Patchouli Knowledge."_

_"I see," the little demon says._

_"So . . . what is your name?" Patchouli asked._

_"I . . . I don't have one," the red-haired demon said._

_"Huh?" The purple haired mage is slightly confused and shocked at the same time. A demon with no name?_

_"No one gave me a name since I was born from Makai. All they can call me is 'little devil'."_

_This gave Patchouli a brilliant idea. "Little devil, huh?" She scratched her chin in thought. "Little devil . . . little devil . . ."_

_"I-Is there something wrong, Mistress?" the red-haired devil asked._

_All Patchouli could do is softly giggle. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I have the perfect name for you."_

_"Really!? What is it!?"_

_"From now on, you'll be known as 'Koakuma'," Patchouli declares. "It suits you because of what people call you."_

_The red-haired devil smiles. "I love that name! Thank you! Thank you, Mistress!"_

_"Patchouli."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You can . . . call me Patchouli."_

_Koakuma tilts her head in confusion. "Are you sure about that?"_

_"I'm sure . . ." There is a slight blush on the purple haired magician, but tries her best to hide it._

_"Okay . . . Lady Patchouli."_

_Soon, there is nothing but silence except for the two smiling at each other. _

****End of Flashback****

After that happened, Koakuma was welcomed to the mansion by the other residents, including Remilia. At first, Remilia considered Koakuma not worthy of being here since she's naive and everything. However, because of Koakuma's kind personality, Remilia changed her mind. The two soon became good friends and had been socializing with each other each time Koakuma had her break.

Koakuma smiles as she picks up the tray. "All finished." With that, she walks the tray over to Patchouli's desk and pours a cup for her.

"Here you go," Koakuma says as she hands her the tea.

"Thank you." The purple haired magician picks up the cup and takes a sip. A small smile creeps on her face as she sets the cup down. "Mm . . . delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, Lady Patchouli."

She takes back the tea as she leaves her mistress in peace. There, she looks up to notice Sakuya walking by.

"Hello, Koakuma," the silver haired maid says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," Koakuma replies. "How about you?"

"I'm great. You gave Patchouli some tea just now?"

"Yes and she liked it."

"That's good. You know, you've been very loyal to her since she's summoned you from Makai."

Koakuma blushes at this. "W-well, I'm her familiar after all."

Sakuya giggles and pats her on the head. "Now, now. There's no need to be embarrassed about it. I'm just giving you a compliment, that's all."

"Oh, well . . . thank you."

"She's right," another voice says from behind Sakuya.

Koakuma looks over to notice the vampire standing there with a smile on her face while putting her hands on her hips.

"You've been a very good girl lately," Remilia says. "And I'm grateful that Patchy summoned you. You've been a great help in the library. Keep it up, Koa."

"Thank you very much, Mistress!" Koakuma says, bowing respectively to her.

Since becoming friends, Remilia now calls Koakuma, "Koa", as she did for Patchouli when she became friends with her. She only did it because it's cute, but Remilia will never admit it.

"Well, we'd better get going," Remilia says. "I'm going to talk to Patchy for a bit, okay?"

"Alright," Koakuma says. "I'll see you later."

Both Sakuya and Remilia wave the little devil as both of them go their separate ways. Once Koakuma sets the tray down, she looks over at the tall shelves filled with books she had arranged and put away so far.

"Ah . . ." she sighs happily. "I really did a good job. Lady Patchouli must be so proud." Just then, after mentioning her name, her heart starts to skip a beat. "Lady Patchouli . . ." As soon as she said it, images of her mistress come popping in her head. Each and every image is none other than the purple haired magician. The little devil raises her hand to touch where her heart is, and can feel it beating.

"Why is my . . ." she trails off as she knows what the answer might be. "Could I be . . . in love with Patchouli?" She quickly shakes her head as she puts her hands on her cheeks. "No, no, no! That can't be possible, right? I mean, I _am _her familiar, but . . ." She blushes even more as she sits down on a chair. "No . . . it's all clear. I'm in love with Lady Patchouli."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it will get better. To be honest, I had written this story before, but had to delete it because I felt that it needed to be written a bit better. So, I hope it is. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. The Summoning

**Chapter 2**

**The Summoning**

The next day, Koakuma is taking a walk with Sakuya, talking about random stuff when there's a knock on the door. Sakuya comes over to open it and standing at the door is Alice Margatroid.

"Oh, hello, Miss Alice," Sakuya greets.

"Hello," Alice says as she turns to the little devil. "And hello to you, too, Koakuma."

Koakuma just waves as she smiles.

"So . . . what are you doing here?" Sakuya asks.

Alice sighs. "Actually, I came here because of her." As she steps aside, it reveals another girl with blonde hair and wearing black and white clothing like a witch's outfit. Marisa Kirisame.

"Hello!" the blonde magician greets.

Sakuya's eyes furrow in suspicion. "What do you want this time? I hope it's not another book you came to steal."

"Oh, no, not at all," Marisa says. "I'm just here because I've heard about Patchouli's summoning a while ago."

"Eh?" Koakuma swallows at this. When did she hear about this? "W-wait, don't tell me you're not going to-"

"Relax," Marisa says. "It's just worth one try. Besides, since Patchouli did it, why can't I? I'm a magician, too, you know."

"B-but you can't do the summoning spell that releases creatures from my home!" Koakuma cries. "The success rate is way too low!"

"And why is that?" Marisa asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"I heard that Makai is so far away from our world that it is impossible to release any creature from there," Alice notifies.

"Who cares if oblivion is far or not!?" Marisa protests. "I want to summon a creature just as easily as Patchouli did!"

"I told you, it's not that easy!" Koakuma cries.

"Try me," Marisa says. She starts to walk off while dragging Alice along.

Koakuma and Sakuya stand there stunned as they exchange looks of worry. It is then that the red-haired devil grabs the maid by the shoulders.

"Miss Sakuya!" Koakuma cries. "What are we gonna do!? In any minute, Miss Marisa is gonna find the spell book!"

Sakuya just smiles as she pats the little devil on the head. "Relax, Koa. Marisa has no idea that we hid the book from her. And Patchouli is the one who can access it."

Koakuma's worry turns into a smile of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought we're goners for a second."

"Hehe," Sakuya giggles. "Not to worry. As long as Marisa doesn't know about this, it's all good."

The little devil nods as she glances at the ground. _Yes, but for how long?_

* * *

Later that day, it's lunch time and Koakuma comes to Patchouli's room with some tea on the tray.

"Here's your tea, Lady Patchouli," she says as she sets down the tray.

"Thank you," Patchouli says. "I can pour one for myself." She takes the cup and kettle and pours a little in her cup. As she takes a sip, she takes notice of her familiar's troubled expression. "What's wrong, Koakuma? You look a little down."

"Oh! Um, it's nothing," the little devil lies.

"Really? It doesn't look like it's nothing."

Koakuma sighs in disappointment. "I'm sorry. It's just that . . . well . . . there is something troubling me."

"Oh? And what is it?" Patchouli takes a sip on her tea.

"Um . . ." The little devil fidgets with the hem of her skirt and sits up on her chair. "Let's just say that someone, um, wants to try out the, uh, summoning spell. Would you let them?"

"Absolutely not," Patchouli say firmly. "You know how long it took me to make the spell work? Oh, man! A very long time for as long as I can remember. After Remi told me the very low success rate on summoning demons from Makai, I thought about giving up. But I know the spell has to work somehow, so after hours and hours of studying this spell, I finally got it to work and that's how you came along. So far . . . no one has ever attempted the summoning spell ever again after you became part of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"No one?"

"No one," Patchouli repeats. "Not even Marisa can even attempt the summoning spell. She may be an ordinary magician, but this magic takes a lot more power than she thinks."

"Wow . . . I did not know that."

"Is that why it's troubling you?" Patchouli asks. "Because someone wants to try the summoning spell for themselves?"

"Yes, Lady Patchouli."

"Well, tell them to forget it. It is too dangerous and it may cause some serious damage if not used properly. I'm counting on you, Koakuma."

Koakuma nods in determination. "I promise, Lady Patchouli."

"Now then, why don't we eat our lunch?"

* * *

After lunch, Koakuma is back to work on arranging and putting away books on shelves. From what Patchouli said earlier, she has to make sure Marisa doesn't get her hands on that book in order to use the summoning spell in any way, even if it means doing it by force. Once she puts the last book in the shelf, she is about to take another load when she hears some commotion in another room. She hurries to check on her mistress, but she wasn't there. Hurrying back to where she came from, she hears some yelling and screaming this time. She quickly runs to where the noise is coming from when she hears the yelling from outside. When she opens the doors, she sees Marisa and Alice fighting over a dark brown colored book with Sakuya and Meiling shouting at them to stop.

"Hey!" Koakuma shouts. "What's going on!?"

"Marisa . . . argh . . . is trying - grr - to summon a demon from Makai!" Alice cries as she tries to pull the book from Marisa's grasp.

"Don't . . . listen to her! Rrah! All I wanted . . . was to . . . grrah! Look at it!" Marisa successfully pulls the book from Alice, sending her toppling down on the ground.

"Miss Kirisame, please don't!" Koakuma cries as she tries to run up to the blonde magician. "You don't know what will happen if you do this!"

Marisa just smiles. "Oh, I know what will happen. Great things will happen, like me having my own familiar just like Patchouli."

"No! You don't understand!" Koakuma shouts. "If you don't use the summoning spell the proper way, it will be impossible to undo it!"

"Listen to what Koakuma is saying!" Alice adds. "She really means it and I know it, too!"

Marisa glares at both of them. "What if it isn't dangerous? Patchouli did it, so why can't I?"

"You don't have enough power to even use the summoning spell to release creatures from Makai!" Alice says.

"It's worth a try, right? I mean, come on, I AM a magician after all."

"Yes, but you're just an ORDINARY magician, not some all powerful magician like Patchouli," Meiling says.

This makes Marisa grow angry and clenches her fist while gritting her teeth. "What did you just say?"

"U-um . . . I-I don't think that's helping at all Miss Meiling," Koakuma says nervously.

"You all think I'm weak? I'm too weak to even use the strongest spell that even Patchouli could handle? That's just nuts!" Marisa says.

"No, but Meiling is right," a familiar voice says.

All the girls turn to notice Patchouli slowly walking down the steps toward them. Offering a cold gaze, Patchouli reaches out her hand.

"Give me the book. Now."

"No! I won't let you have it!"

"I had it hidden in a very safe place, Marisa. So, how did you manage to get it?" Patchouli asks.

"I'll never tell you!" Marisa cries. "The book is mine and I shall have the right to use it!"

Patchouli grits her teeth in anger. "If you do one little darn thing . . ."

"Too late!" Marisa opens the book and flips through some pages. "Hmm . . . Makai . . . Makai . . . Makai . . . Ah, here it is!" She points her finger at the page. "I shall now summon a demon from Makai!"

Koakuma covers her eyes as she gets close to Patchouli, feeling regretful for not stopping Marisa. All Patchouli could do is watch. Tearing off a page, Marisa sets it down on the ground and raises her hand to say the magic words:

_"With this spell I cast, I shall cast thee_

_Demons from another world, I shall set free!"_

The paper starts to glow faint white at first. However, once it starts getting brighter, the sky turns awfully maroon colored. Koakuma takes notice of that and sticks close to her mistress. As the glow gets brighter and brighter, red lighting bolts pop out of the paper, causing everyone to back away a few steps, followed by a sudden blow.

"Marisa! What did you do!?" Alice shouts, trying to make herself heard from the intense noise.

"All I did was use the spell correctly!" Marisa replies. "That's what the book told me to do!"

"Well, something definitely went wrong here!" Alice says.

"No, it's not!"

The force of wind becomes stronger as everyone tries to hold their ground. Soon, the glow goes extremely bright, blinding everyone in sight. Marisa uses her arm as a visor as she takes notice of a figure taking form. Bat-like wings spread out from the head and back, followed by long, flowing green hair. Once the glow fades away, it reveals another devil, but is taller than Koakuma. She is wearing a revealing black top with purple stockings with bats printed on it and black boots. Koakuma looks at the devil as her eyes shake from the sight of her. Something about her is really familiar . . .

"Greetings," the green-haired woman says. "My name is Morrigan Aensland, at your service."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this was on my mind for a very long time, so I wanted to add Morrigan into the story. She's also a succubus, just like Koakuma is. I've heard of her from some game I played, but I can't remember at the moment. Anyway, sorry if this feels a bit rushed, but I wanted to get things out of the way before the real drama starts.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;) **


	3. Second Devil's the Charm

**Chapter 3**

**Second Devil's The Charm**

Marisa couldn't believe her eyes. She had actually had summoned a demon from Makai, just like Patchouli had did with Koakuma. But this woman seems slightly older than Koakuma and a bit taller as well. Now Marisa isn't really sure if summoning that kind of devil is right for her. Patchouli steps in with her expression remaining as cold as ever.

"So . . . who are you exactly?" she asks.

The green haired woman chuckles. "Can't you tell, sweetie? I'm a succubus, a demon." She then eyes Koakuma. "Just like that little runt over there."

"Little runt?" Patchouli glances at her assistant and then back at the green haired woman. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Morrigan swoops down and approaches Koakuma. "So . . . you're here now. Must be a nice place for a little runt to live in, right? After all, you're not very worthy at our world. You were too little to do anything."

Alice gasps. "Hey, take that back! I'm sure Koakuma was good enough to do something back in your world!"

"Koakuma?" Morrigan questions as she turns to the red-haired devil. "Is that your name now?"

"Y-yes," Koakuma says quietly.

"Huh . . . I feel that name still has 'little devil' written all over you. Who came up with that ridiculous name anyway?"

"It's not ridiculous," Patchouli says. "It's a good name because it fits her."

"Oh?" Morrigan smiles at the purple haired magician and approaches her while raising her hand to caress her cheek. "If you came up with that name, then I'm okay with it."

"W-what are you doing?" Patchouli tries to back away, but is held off by Morrigan's other hand on her back.

"You look cute," Morrigan coos. "Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"H-hey," Koakuma says. "Please don't touch Lady Patchouli like that."

"Lady Patchouli, huh?" the green-haired devil glances at the mage before turning back to Koakuma. "So I take that you were summoned by this cute girl, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Well . . . this is very interesting," Morrigan turns back and gazes into Patchouli's violet eyes. "How about the two of us spend some alone time together, shall we? Like, getting to know each other, that sort of thing?"

"HEY!" Marisa shouts as she points her finger at her. "I am the one who summoned you from Makai, so you should be serving ME! Patchouli already has her familiar."

Morrigan waves her hand dismissively. "I think I'll take a pass on that. You seem pretty boring to me."

Marisa gasps in shock. "WHAAAAAAT!? I'M BORING!?"

Alice sighs. "Well, she IS an ORDINARY magician, so she is a boring girl at times."

"NO, I'M NOT! SHUT UP!"

Morrigan just chuckles. "Oh, you silly girls. The one I really want to serve is this cute girl. What was her name? Patchouli?"

"Forget it," Patchouli slaps Morrigan's hand away and turns her back toward her. "I only have one servant and one is enough."

Koakuma brightens at her mistress's words. It just warmed her heart that Patchouli still cares about her, even though there's another devil around.

"Aw, that's too bad," Morrigan says. She puts her arm around the purple haired magician. "Then, can you at least show me around? This looks like a cool place to live in." She looks up at the dark colored building with a smile.

"That's the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Sakuya notifies. "Our mistress, Remilia Scarlet, along with her little sister, Flandre are the owners of this mansion."

"Is that so?" Morrigan says as she takes Patchouli by the hand. "Well, come on, Patchouli-chan. Let's go meet this Remilia friend of yours."

"W-wait a minute," Koakuma says as she tries to follow them. "C-can I at least-"

"No thank you," Morrigan says as she puts her hand up. "I think Patchouli-chan and I can handle it from here."

"B-but . . ."

"It's okay, Koakuma," Patchouli says. "She just wants a tour."

"O-oh . . ." Koakuma lowers her hand she had raised earlier and hangs her head down. "I understand."

Morrigan smiles. "I'm glad. Now then, shall we get going?"

Patchouli nods as the two enter the mansion with Koakuma watching them leave. Sakuya walks by her side and pats her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Koa," the silver haired maid says. "It's not like Patchouli needs to stay with you the whole time, right?"

But the little devil isn't listening and is instead staring into space right at the front doors. "Why?" Koakuma whispers. "Why would she be here?"

"Huh? You mean Morrigan?" Sakuya asks.

Koakuma nods.

"Wait a minute. Do you know her?" Alice asks.

"I do." Koakuma answers as she turns to her friends. "Morrigan . . . is my older sister."

Everyone gasps in shock as the little devil hangs down her head in shame.

* * *

"HUH!?" Remilia jumps out of her seat as she sees Morrigan with Patchouli. "Marisa just literally used the summoning spell to release another devil!?"

"I believe so, Remi," Patchouli answers.

"How do you do?" Morrigan greets with a smile.

"There's . . . there's no way she was able to do that with that much magic," Remilia says as she slowly sits back on her chair. "Did she?"

"Yes."

"Dang! Maybe there's more to that black and white magician than meets the eye." Remilia rubs her chin in thought. "By the way, shouldn't you be with Marisa if she summoned you?"

"No, I changed my mind," Morrigan replies. "I decided to be by Patchouli-chan's side from now on."

Remilia's eye twitches at the name. "P-P-Patchouli-chan? Are you serious?"

"Yes, why not? We are good friends, right?"

"You don't even know anything about her yet!" Remilia shouts. "And when did you have the right to call her 'Patchouli-chan'?"

"Oh, I had my eyes laid on her ever since I was summoned here," Morrigan says truthfully. "She sure looks cute." She strokes Patchouli's hair as she says that.

Remilia's eye keeps on twitching as she hears Morrigan laughing and playing with Patchouli like she is a doll. Finally, before she can even blow up, she takes a few deep breathes and tugs on Patchouli's sleeve.

"Um, Patchy?" Remilia growls through her teeth. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Oh, sure," Patchouli turns to the green haired devil. "Excuse us."

"Oh, okay," Morrigan says. "Take your time."

Remilia runs off with Patchouli to another room and shuts the door so that Morrigan can't hear them.

"WHAT . . . were you thinking!?" Remilia cries.

"It wasn't me," Patchouli protests. "It was Marisa that was the cause of all this."

"I-I can't believe it. That little thief stole your spell book just to summon this woman."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but there will be if we don't do something," Remilia begins to pace back and forth while rubbing her chin.

"Do something? What do you mean?" Patchouli is slightly confused on what her best friend is trying to say.

With a sigh, the vampire turns to the magician. "Look, we all know that Koa is a succubus, right?"

"Yes."

"Well so is this Morrigan woman," Remilia says. "She may be different from Koa, which can be dangerous if we don't be careful. She's just like all the other succubi: having the desire for other's energy to stay alive."

"But Koakuma doesn't seem to have that kind of power yet," Patchouli says.

"That's what I'm saying," Remilia says. "Koa may not have devloped this ability yet, but if you get too close to Morrigan, your life will end in a slow death as she tries to flirt with you."

Patchouli would've been surprised at this if she wanted to, but she kept her expressionless emotion. "I'm sure Koakuma wouldn't really possess the same ability, right?"

"Not yet," Remilia says. "But if it happens and Morrigan decides to act on it, then Koakuma will become like her and then we will all be in trouble."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, all we need to do is figure out how to undo this spell so that she can return to where she came from."

"That will take a lot of work."

"I don't care," Remilia says. "That succubus has to go if we don't want anyone harmed."

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Morrigan is already beside the door, hearing everything that they were talking about. Just then, a plan forms in her head as a evil smile creeps on her face.

"Oh, you won't be able to take me back for long," she says to herself as she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koakuma, Alice, Marisa, Sakuya and Meiling were still outside sitting on a bench beside the mansion. After hearing about Koakuma having Morrigan as a sister, the two wanted to know more about it. As the 5 girls sit in silence, Alice is the first to speak.

"So . . . tell us more about Morrigan," she says.

"Well, you already know she's my older sister," Koakuma says. "She's very confident and playful with everyone. But the only problem is that I'm different from the other succubi. While my powers haven't fully developed yet, Morrigan's has and had been feeding on human's energy for years to keep herself alive, mostly on men. Then, my parents wanted Morrigan to teach me how to be a true succubus. I'm still small and young, so I was inexperienced with this whole thing. Instead of flirting with a human, I wander off somewhere else and played. Until then, Morrigan was fed up with me and considered me useless. From then on, while Morrigan was getting stronger and stronger every day, I remained in the same state, with full grown bat-like wings from the head and back, but wasn't behaving like any other succubi."

"Is that why you haven't been doing these lustful things to Patchouli even though you're a succubus?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes. And I don't have the ability to feed on energy yet, but if I do, then I will never forgive myself if I get too close to Lady Patchouli," Koakuma says, hanging her head down. "I will be a true succubus."

The other girls remain silent for a bit. They know if Morrigan is able to feed off energy off of humans, such as Patchouli, then her life is in danger and have to put a stop to her.

* * *

**A/N: For this chapter, I tried my best to write about succubi, but if there's any errors, let me know, please.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. Desire for Competition

**Chapter 4**

**Desire for Competition**

The next morning, Koakuma looks around for her mistress, but she appears to not be in her usual spot. _Huh_, she thinks. _I wonder where she is._ She then hears some giggling and laughing coming from within the library. Walking towards where the noise might come from, she recognizes one voice. _Ah! Lady Patchouli!_ She runs down to where Patchouli might be hiding, which is behind a tall bookshelf and sure enough, Morrigan is with her.

"Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma calls.

Morrigan turns to the little devil and smiles. "Oh. I didn't know you'd be here, little sis."

"Um, listen. I need to talk to Lady Patchouli for a minute," Koakuma says.

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy for the time being," Morrigan says as she huddles close to the purple haired mage. "Right, Patchouli-chan?"

Patchouli giggles and rubs her head against Morrigan's. "This woman is so funny! She tells the funniest stories, always makes me laugh and is fun to be around."

Koakuma gasps. "W-what? Wait a minute, did you say Morrigan is fun to be around?"

"Of course," Patchouli replies. "Besides, Koakuma is just a nuisance."

This makes Koakuma gasp again while cupping her hands on her mouth. _L-Lady Patchouli? H-how could you say those things?_

"Aw, that's too bad," Morrigan says as she stands up while taking Patchouli's hand. "Let's go before we get bored to death by this little devil."

"You're right," Patchouli says as she follows the green-haired woman.

"Ah! W-wait!" Koakuma reaches her hand towards them, but the two keep on walking until they are out of sight. Lowing her hand, a sad expression comes over the little devil. "Lady Patchouli?"

* * *

Meanwhile, while walking down the long hallways, Patchouli feels as if she has a headache and clutches her head with one hand. _Did I . . . just say something horrible to Koakuma just now?_ She remembers that she had told Koakuma that she's not good enough to talk to, plus not even useful to be around. _But . . . why did I say those things?_

"Patchouli-chan!" Morrigan says as she gestures her finger towards her.

"Oh . . . coming."

As she is walking, she did remember the last thing she saw before she left: a sad expression on the little devil's face. _She looked so sad back there. Oh, man! I didn't want to say those things to Koakuma, but somehow . . . my mouth started moving on its own. Why is that?_

"You know, staying in this mansion is quite boring to be honest," Morrigan says while stretching out her arms. "How about we go grab something to eat outside, shall we?"

"Oh . . . but Sakuya can get us some food here," Patchouli says. "Actually, let's have Koakuma join us."

"Ah, the little devil doesn't have to," Morrigan says. "Besides, she has a lot of work to do, right?"

"But she usually eats with me every day during her breaks."

"Well, don't you think she should eat with other people?"

"I . . . I guess." For Patchouli, this just makes the little devil a bit lonely. "She might want to learn to talk with other people."

"And I'm still new to this place," Morrigan says. "So both of us can get to know each other, right?"

"Okay . . ."

"Great! Then, let's ask Miss Sakuya to make us some breakfast."

Taking Patchouli's hand, she happily walks over to the kitchen. While Patchouli lags behind, all she can think about is how lonely Koakuma is going to be. _I hope you're okay, _she thinks.

* * *

Koakuma comes running in the halls, trying to catch up to her mistress. _Lady Patchouli,_ she thinks. _Did you really mean what you said earlier? I need to know!_ To Koakuma, she knows that Patchouli would never say those things to her. Ever. In fact, knowing Patchouli, she tries her best to include others whenever she can. Patchouli also has a kind heart, so her saying those things is very unlikely. Koakuma keeps on running until she smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. _Ah! Maybe Lady Patchouli is in there!_ With that, the little devil runs to where the smell is and sure enough, Sakuya is starting breakfast and is almost finished making a great vegetable omelet.

"Miss Sakuya!" Koakuma calls. "Was Lady Patchouli here?"

"Why yes," Sakuya replies as she serves some of the omelet. "In fact, she and Morrigan just left a few minutes ago."

"Oh . . ." The little devil starts to hang her head down as she realizes that she's too late.

"Did you want to talk to her?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes," Koakuma replies. "But that's okay. Lady Patchouli still needs to show Morrigan the ropes anyway." She begins to leave the kitchen. "Thanks, Miss Sakuya."

"Oh . . . no problem." Sakuya's expression turns to worry as she watches Koakuma leave. _Is she going to be okay?_

Koakuma drags herself along the long hallways, feeling very disappointed. Just then, she hears a couple of voices in front of her. She lifts her head up to notice Patchouli and Morrigan holding their plates of food while talking and laughing together. Koakuma starts to clench her fists as she continues to watch the two get along_. _

"My, is someone getting jealous over there?" a voice says from behind the little devil.

Koakuma swiftly turns around and notices Remilia standing there with two plates of omelet in her hands with by her side The vampire just smiles as she offers a plate to her.

"Hungry?" she asks.

Koakuma nods as she takes the plate from her. "But why are you-"

"Sakuya told me you were feeling down because of Morrigan, so I decided to have a talk with you." Remilia raises a glass of wine. "Shall we?"

Koakuma nods as she looks back to where Patchouli and Morrigan might be, but the are out of sight now. With a soft sigh, Koakuma follows Remilia to her room.

* * *

It isn't long before Patchouli and Morrigan finish their breakfast. Putting down the silverware, the green-haired devil stretches out her arms and hums happily.

"Ah! That was really delicious!" she says. "Does Miss Sakuya always make food this tasty?"

"Most of the time," Patchouli replies.

"Oh. Well, I can't wait until lunch time," Morrigan says as she stands up from her chair. Turning to the purple haired magician, she smiles and says, "So . . . do you want to spend time alone in your room?"

"Actually, I want to talk with Koakuma," Patchouli says as she stands up. "She looked really lonely earlier." She is about to leave when Morrigan quickly grabs her hand. "Hey, let go of me."

"Um, I don't think Koa is that lonely," Morrigan says. "Besides, there are other people in this mansion who are willing to talk with her, right?"

"True, but I really need to talk to her. She's my familiar after all."

"Well, starting today, I'll be your familiar now." She wraps her arms around the frail girl and rubs her face against hers. "Mm . . . your skin is so soft, just like a baby's."

"W-wait . . . what are you doing?" For some reason, Patchouli is starting to feel a little sweaty.

"I can't let my little sis get close to you when I still have to get to know you," Morrigan coos. "After all, you did a pretty good job shooing her off earlier." She winks at her after she says this.

It is then that Patchouli begins to realize something. "Wait a minute. I'm sure I didn't . . ."

"Of course you wouldn't want to say those things to your familiar, would you?" Morrigan tips Patchouli's chin to her level. "I guess you haven't noticed one of the succubi's greatest power yet, haven't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Morrigan stares hard into the purple mage's lavendar ones. "Just look into my eyes, sweetie. Everything will be okay."

Patchouli's eyes widen as she feels something shoot into them, like some electricity being shot from her eyes and into her mind. Morrigan slowly smiles as she continues to stare at Patchouli's eyes as the purple haired mage begins to feel weak and disoriented. Her lavendar eyes soon change into a blank expression.

"Now then," Morrigan says as she lets her arms loose. "There's lots of things we have to do together. Shall we?"

"Yes." Patchouli says with no emotion in her voice.

"That's my girl. Now, will you kindly lead me to your room?"

Patchouli nods as she walks ahead of Morrigan while her thoughts are swarming like moths. _W-wait. What am I doing? Why am I obeying her commands? It's like my body is moving on its own. This isn't like me at all! _She keeps on walking without stopping herself until the two get to her room. As Patchouli stands there like a lifeless statue, Morrigan silently closes the door behind her.

"So . . . this is where the fun really begins," she says as she pushes the frail girl down on her bed and jumps on top of her. "Shall we, Patchouli-chan?"

All the purple haired magician could do is nod as she begins to unbutton her shirt. _Ah! What am I doing!? This isn't what I wanted! Someone help!_

"That's a good girl."

In an instant, Morrigan puts her whole body against Patchouli's and starts cuddling. Patchouli is unable to resist her lustful desires as Patchouli joins in the fun.

* * *

Koakuma finishes her breakfast and hands the empty plate to Sakuya. "Thanks for breakfast, Miss Sakuya. It was really delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," the silver haired maid says.

"So . . ." Remilia says as she sets down her wine. "Back to what we're talking about, you were saying that Patchy had said some terrible things to you earlier, correct?"

"Yes," Koakuma replies. "And she never, ever says those things to me. Could it be that she really likes this woman?"

Remilia closes her eyes. "Listen to yourself, Koa. You said that Patchy never says any of those terrible things to you, right? Not even once?"

"No."

Opening her eyes, she leans closer to the little devil. "You should know something about this, don't you? I mean, you are one of her kind after all."

"Know about what?" Koakuma is slightly confused on what Remilia is trying to say.

"Gah! How could you_ not _know about yourself!? I mean, yes you've rarely learned to be a true succubus, but still!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

With a loud sigh, she sits back in her chair while drinking the rest of her wine. "What I'm trying to say is that Morrigan is controlling her. Her mind and will."

Koakuma gasps. "No way!"

"Now do you remember?"

"I do. Succubi have the ability to enslave anyone just by staring at them. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!"

Remilia quickly stands up from her chair. "Then we must hurry before Patchy is in even more trouble than she already is."

"Yes! Let's go!"

With that, the three girls rush out of Remilia's room and sprint over to Patchouli's room, only to hear moans of pleasure and panting. Koakuma gasps as she quickly opens the door. She then sees Patchouli lying on the bed, almost naked while panting really hard and Morrigan smiling while licking on of her fingers. She then turns to Koakuma with the same expression.

"Lady . . . Patchouli?"

"Ah, Koa. Just when we're having a fun time together," Morrigan says.

"What did you do to her!?" Koakuma shouts.

"What does it look like? I said I''m having a little fun with her."

"That's not what I call fun!" Remilia says. "You better let Patchy go this instant or I'm kicking you out of this mansion!"

The green-haired devil shrugs. "Who in the world would want to kick me out? You're just a small, useless vampire."

Remilia grits her teeth as she unleashes her claws. "What . . . did you just call me?"

"K-Koa . . .kuma," Patchouli says weakly as she lifts her head up a little to see the three girls facing Morrigan. "R-Remi?"

"Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma rushes over to her mistress and takes her hand. "Don't worry! Everything is gonna be okay!"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Morrigan slaps the little devil away from the purple haired girl.

Remilia gasps as she spreads out her wings. "How dare you!" She charges at the green-haired devil, which she was swatted away like a fly right into Sakuya and sends both of them crashing through the wall.

Koakuma slowly recovers as she turns to her older sister.

"You should know that we succubi are supposed to do this to live," Morrigan says. "And we have many that are in need of us. We can save them, Koa. Let's collect human's energy to restore the population of our kind!"

"Never!" Koakuma throws a heavy book at Morrigan's face.

The green-haired devil growls and tries to go after Koakuma. She summons her claws and tries swinging at her like a feroucious cat, but Koakuma skillfully dodges them all until she gets scratched on the side.

"Ah!" She tumbles to the floor and looks over at where she got scratched. There is blood trickling down her hip and part of her dress is ripped because of it. Looking up at her sister, she shouts, "Please, let's just talk this out!"

Morrigan swings her arm to scratch the little devil again, but dodges just in time. Koakuma leaps over Morrigan, only to get her foot being grabbed and thrown hard on the floor, leaving a huge hole with some cracks on it. Koakuma swiftly dodges Morrigan's claws and successfully trips her, followed by kicking her in the back.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk, huh?" Koakuma says as she stands up.

Morrigan growls again as she prepares to strike the little devil again. Koakuma ducks just in time and slams her own body against her, sending Morrigan flying against the wall, leaving another huge hole. The green-haired devil shakes her head roughly as she charges at Koakuma and slams her against the wall as payback. She also has her hands on Koakuma's neck and begins to squeeze with all her might. Just when Koakuma is about to collapse, Morrigan feels something hit her on the side of her head. She turns and notices Patchouli standing there with a textbook in her hand.

"Ah, Patchouli-chan," Morrigan says as she comes to grab her. "You shouldn't betray your master."

Just then, quicker than a speed of light, Remilia rams Morrigan with her shoulder, sending her into another part of the wall, leaving that one to have a hole in it. Koakuma uses this chance to carry Patchouli out of the room with Remilia quickly following. Morrigan slowly recovers, shaking her head roughly as she watches the three get away.

"This isn't over," she growls as she clenches her fist.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little early on the action, but I really wanted to do it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
